Switched
by Sayomina
Summary: After being stabbed Loki ends up in the DC universe. Jason has gone missing and no one quite knows where he's gone. takes place after Thor: Dark World. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is part 4 out of 5 of the stuff i am currently working on for my main universe. So no one's confused about Astra: Astra is a half dragon, half human, from our universe. she is a extremely talented magical dragon being know as the star maiden. some stuff happened and Damian has magic as well. Also if Jason and Loki seem a little OOC that's because their supposed to be like that. Only time can why. And reviews. Reviews equal more fanfiction. Enjoy! Takes place after Thor: Dark world with some event changes. Loki actually gets stabbed and then winds up in the DC universe so he also never takes over the throne.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Avengers. I only own Astra.**

* * *

Loki blinked slightly as he woke up. His vision was blurry and he felt cold from the rain pelting him. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened to him other than the fact he was lying on cold, wet ground and the hole in his chest from the sword that had been plunged into him hurt immensely. Loki saw two people standing over him talking, but he was only able to catch snippets of their conversation.

"Where did he come from?"

"…appeared out of nowhere."

"… Injury is pretty bad…"

"… Back to the cave."

"…Manor…"

Loki struggled to move, but the pain was too great.

"…Rogue. She might know…"

'Uh oh,' Loki thought. The X-men had found him. There was no doubt that they would turn him over to his brother and his incompetent band of "heroes". Loki knew he couldn't do anything since he couldn't move, so he gave up and let the darkness consume him.

 **. . . . . . .**

There was sunlight coming through a window when Loki woke up. He noticed that other than being sore his wound had completely healed leaving a scar behind. Loki wondered how long he had been out for his wound to have healed completely. He turned his head and saw his staff leaning against a wall. Loki thought that was odd. No one in their right mind would leave his staff with him. Loki knew the X-men wouldn't do something like this, but then who was this Rogue? A tall muscular young man walked in. he had jet black hair and bright almost fluorescent blue eyes.

"I see you finally decided to wake up," The young man said, "I'm Richard, what's your name?"

"Loki," He said nervously while sitting up.

"That's a cool name," Richard said, "We thought you were a goner until my youngest brother patched you up last night."

Loki frowned deep in thought. Richard's youngest brother must be a mutant, an Alien, or have some form of magical powers to have been able to heal him so fast. The weirdest thing was that Richard wasn't cowering in fear or shunning him. EVERYONE knew about New York.

"If you think you can move there's breakfast downstairs or I could bring something up for you," Richard continued.

"I can move," Loki said dismissing the thought of someone HELPING him get FOOD. As great as someone serving him sounded, he didn't want to appear weak.

Richard and Loki walked downstairs to a kitchen table where some other people were already eating. The two oldest at the table were drinking coffee. One was reading a newspaper while the other was staring at a laptop screen. The youngest boy was eating a bowl of cereal while throwing knives at the boy with the laptop. The girl was the oddest out of the bunch. She had large black wings and was on a laptop while eating a bowl of cereal.

"This is Bruce, Tim, Damian, and Astra," Richard said pointing to everyone as he said their name, "And this is Loki," Richard continued gesturing to Loki

Astra looked up and started choking on her cereal. After Damian helped her, she tapped on her laptop for a minute.

"This Loki," Astra asked turning her screen around.

Loki narrowed his eyes. The picture on Astra's screen was a picture of him, "Yes. Explain."

Astra led Loki into the Ballroom where she filled the room with floating planets.

"This is where I'm from," Astra said pointing to one of the nearby planets, "Most of the stuff that exists in other universes like yours is just fiction here. This is where we are now," Astra pointed to another nearby planet, "So your universe should be fairly close by… ah, there it is."

Astra isolated the planet she had just found and the second one she had pointed to.

"Now if we can find the energy trail that was left when you traveled between universes, it should help us figure out what happened and how to get you back," Astra said.

Astra waved her hands and gold trails appeared connecting the two planets. She studied the trails for a minute before selecting one.

"here we go, this is what was left when you traveled between universes," Astra said, "usually the energy trail is one way but this appears to have been two way. If we can figure out who switched places with you… wait… that's not good."

"What is wrong?" Loki asked.

"You were trapped inside the energy stream for two weeks. But that would mean… Oh no."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was mad. He was on a strange planet, that looked just like earth, but wasn't, with strange people, who called themselves heroes but he didn't recognize any of them, and they had confiscated his guns. He was sitting in a couch with his feet on a coffee table inside a man named tony stark's living room. This Avengers team were trying to talk quietly about Jason, but he could still hear them. After all, he was a son of the bat.

"So you're saying that my brother is still alive and he is currently where this man came from?" Thor asked again.

"Yes. It may be possible to send him back but bringing Loki home is different story," Banner said.

"Can't we keep him? He's kind of cute," Natasha asked.

"Tash!" Clint said.

"We need to work as a team," Steve said, "Bruce, Tony, you work on getting Jason home. Clint, Natasha, you make sure nothing blows up. Thor and I will watch Jason and see if we can learn anything about where he's from."

"You realize I can hear every word your saying," Jason said getting up from his spot on the couch. He walked over to the Avengers, "I'll gladly help you to the best of my ability, but first I want my guns back," Jason said holding his hands out.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what you're saying is that Jason got himself stuck in an alternate universe and Loki is a god from that universe?" Bruce asked rubbing his temples.

"Basically. I'm still not sure how it happened, but I can start working on a way to a least get communication between the two universes," Astra said.

"How long."

"At least a month, maybe more."

"Is there no way you can speed it up."

"Even with my magic AND Damian's it will take ten minute sleep breaks to get it down in a month if not more," Astra said glaring at Bruce.

"Would my staff help?" Loki asked almost regretting it, but this Jason seemed pretty important if Astra and Damian had spent at least a week looking for him.

"It does have a strong connection to your universe and it has a lot of power… yes it will work. One month max with Loki's staff," Astra said.

"I will get my staff back intact right?" Loki questioned.

"Of course," Astra said.

"Where will you be working," Bruce asked.

"I'd like to work in the den, but…" Astra said looking at Loki.

"Fine."

Loki looking at the two wondering what they were talking about. He was now very suspicious of them.

"We're superheroes," Astra said, "Well technically we are vigilantes, but a lot of people consider us superheroes."

"What!?" Loki asked startled.

"We all wear masks and protect Gotham. But only a couple of us have 'super' powers"

"Who's rogue?" Loki asked trying to put the pieces together.

"I'm Rogue and my secret base is known as the Dragons Den."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's head hurt. He had spent three hours listening to banner and tony ramble on about who knows what. Jason shoved his face deeper into his pillow. Someone walked into his room. Jason lifted one of his guns aiming for where the noise was coming from.

"Hey, it's just me," Steve said.

"Go away," Jason mumbled lowering his gun.

"Let me guess, your head hurts because you spent to long listening to Bruce and Tony"

"How'd you know?" Jason asked rolling over.

"Happens to all of us. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"I just want to go home. I mean I'd help but I only have basic computer skills unlike basically everyone else in my family. I bet they aren't even looking for me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Let's just say we don't get along."

"Well, it's been a month so at the very least they must have noticed you're missing."

Jason was about to respond when Banner skidded to a stop in front of the door.

"You guys aren't going to believe what just happened," He said breathing heavily, "We have communications up."

 **. . . . . . .**

Jason rushed into Tony's lab where there was a holographic projection of Astra.

"Jason! You look well," Astra said happily.

"Better than yourself," Jason replied snarkingly.

"We've just spent the last MONTH trying to get you back. Yes Damian and I are exhausted," Astra said with worry and anger.

"Would my brother not help?" Thor asked.

"No, Loki was a lot of help," Astra said rubbing her temples, "But his wound has reopened six times which is a bad thing, so I'm keeping him on ice for the time being."

"You have been keeping Loki in ice?" Thor asked.

"No," Jason said annoyed, "She means she won't let him do any work."

"Got it!" Tony said walking in, "These are the last of the good wires from the Ultron project."

"Perfect," Astra said, "That should be enough. I'll get them later toda-"

The room shook as something hit the building. Hawkeye rushed into the room in full costume.

"There's an unknown space ship attacking the city," He said.

"Give me a description," Astra ordered.

"Big, brainy, lots of metal, bit of green, hint of purple, lots of arm tentacle things."

"Brainiac," Astra growled, "I'm going to gather my team. We'll meet you in Tony's living room." As soon as Astra had finished speaking the hologram disappeared.

"You heard her," Steve said, "Avengers assemble… in the living room."


	5. Chapter 5

When the Avengers got to Tony's living room Rogue was already waiting with her team.

"This is Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin," Rogue said, "Thank you for taking care of Red Hood."

"Where's Loki," Thor asked.

"One of our men is taking care of him."

"Do you have a plan?" Captain America asked.

"Yes, you guys will distract Brainiac from the inside while my team infiltrates his space ship." Rogue said picking up Thor's hammer and holding it out. "Are you ready?"

Robin grabbed the hammer, "Are you really going to give something this powerful to that oaf," he said spinning the hammer.

"Robin, this is not a toy," Batman said taking the hammer from Robin.

"Come on B, have some fun," Nightwing said grabbing the hammer.

"Nightwing, be careful," Red Robin said removing the hammer from Nightwing's possession.

"Lighten up baby bird, it can't be that bad," Red Hood said grabbing the hammer which immediately fell to the floor, "How were you guys lifting this thing?"

"Only those who are worthy can wield Mjolnir," Thor said.

"Alright enough messing around," Rogue said, "We have a bad guy to catch."

"Avengers assemble!" Captain America shouted.

"We need a better catch phrase," Robin mumbled.

 **. . . . . . .**

Batman and Red Hood were navigating through the halls in Brainiac's ship when they came to a balcony overlooking a giant room where Brainiac was sitting on a metal throne.

"We've found Brainiac," Batman said speaking into his communicator.

"Copy that, heading your way," Red Robin responded.

"Message received, wait for the signal," Rogue responded.

"What do we do now?" Red Hood asked.

"We wait," Batman asked.

"Thank you," Red Hood said after a minute

"For what?"

"For looking for me."

"It's Rogue and Robin that you should be thanking, they did most of the work."

"Right before Rogue made contact I was talking to cap. I said that we didn't get along and you guys weren't looking for me."

"Oh course we were looking for you. You're family."

"Even after everything?"

"Especially after everything."

Red Hood looked out over the balcony and saw the signal.

"That's the signal," he said jumping over the balcony railing with Batman following close behind.

Soon the whole group surrounded Brainiac.

"Surrender Brainiac," Batman growled.

"Never," Brainiac laughed, "I still have the dimensional orb."

"You mean this?" Nightwing asked holding up a glowing ball.

"Give that back!" Brainiac yelled.

"Rogue, catch!" Nightwing shouted throwing the ball.

The ball flew through the air. When Rogue to catch the ball, it flew right through her hands and absorbed into her being. Batman took this opportunity to knock Brainiac out. Robin rushed over to Rogue who was on her knees shaking.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I think so," Rogue replied.

"Tell the Avengers we won, we'll meet you back at Stark's," Robin said before vanishing with Rogue.

 **. . . . . .**

When everyone made it back to Tony's tower, Rogue was sitting on the couch with Robin.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. is locking up Brainiac," Captain America said. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, we should probably go know though," Astra said.

"I would like to accompany you," Thor said.

"Fine," Rogue said. She gathered everyone leaving together, then they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

They appeared in the manor living room. Robin went to go get Astra's potion case while the others went to go change. Astra led Thor to Loki's room where Alfred was just leaving.

"How is he?" Astra asked.

"Master Loki ate a bit, but he has not improved," Alfred said, "Though I believe you need some medical attention Mistress Astra."

"I'll have some moonlight dew," Astra said.

By then robin had returned with Astra's potions. They went into Loki's room where he was fast asleep. Astra set down her case and drank one of the clear vials before pulling out a silver vial.

"He looks so innocent," Thor said.

"Hold this," Astra said handing the vial to Robin.

Astra concentrated, magic flowing from her. When she finished she collapsed fast asleep. Robin caught her and picked her up.

"Make sure Loki drinks this when he wakes up," Robin said handing the vial to Thor before carrying Astra out

 **. . . . . .**

A few days had passed. Astra and Loki had both fully recovered and Loki and Thor were ready to go home.

"These bracelets will let you travel between our universes," Astra said handing Thor and Loki each a bracelet, "The red button will alert me if you need my help and the green one will let you travel between our universes, but not any of the others."

"Thank you," Thor said, "Ready brother?"

"I'll just be a minute," Loki said.

Thor left the room leaving Loki and Astra alone.

"I just wanted to ask if I could come back," Loki said.

"Of course. You're practically family."

"Thank you. This is the first time anyone has really shown that they care about me."

"You're welcome. Now you better hurry before Thor gets bored and realizes he left his hammer in your universe."

"That, would be a disaster."

Loki and Astra walked outside to where Thor was waiting. They said their final goodbyes then Thor and Loki returned to their universe. Astra pulled out a bracelet identical to the ones Thor and Loki had justed used. She turned the bracelet over in her hands examining it. Then she pocketed the bracelet and went back inside

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the chapters were a little short, i needed a really good way to transition and what better than adding lots of chapters. Please review. if you have any questions put them in your review and i will answer them on my profile. Thank you and please review!**


End file.
